


Pożegnanie

by Shavirim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavirim/pseuds/Shavirim
Summary: Hanzo nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam stał. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy opuścił parasol pozwalając aby ciężkie krople deszczu mieszały się ze słonymi łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach. Tak samo jak nie miał pojęcia kiedy padł na kolana przed grobem Jesse’go.





	Pożegnanie

_TRZASK!_

Burza oddawała swój koncert powoli zbliżając się coraz większymi krokami. Deszcz lał jakby jutra miało nie być, jakby to był ostatni raz kiedy może to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Ciemne chmury sunęły po niebie zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś je gonił. Zmieniały kierunek lotu same nie wiedząc, gdzie powinny się udać. Jakby nie wiedziały co ze sobą zrobić.

_TRZASK!_

Kolejny grzmot przedarł niebo na pół rzucając blade światło na marmurowe nagrobki. Krople mocnymi uderzeniami odbijały się od kamieni nagrobnych dudniąc przy tym tak głośno, że mogły konkurować z samymi hukami burzy.

Niebo i ziemia wydawały się być pogrążone w głębokiej żałobie. Tak samo jak ludzie, którzy zebrali się na cmentarzu. Nikt nie zwracał jednak uwagi na pogodę. Nie ważne czy z parasolem czy bez, nikt nawet nie drgnął aby opuścić to miejsce i poszukać schronienia. Wszyscy z minami pełnymi smutku stali i wpatrywali się w rząd nowych, ciemnych nagrobków. Na kamienne płyty podpisane imionami i nazwiskami ich przyjaciół, towarzyszy… ukochanych. _Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Jamison Fawkes… Jesse McCree._

Overwatch wydawał się upaść po raz kolejny, tym razem dotkliwiej niż kiedykolwiek. Wojna z Talonem nikomu nie przyniosła nic dobrego. A próżne nadzieje na nawrócenie dawnych przyjaciół okazały się tragiczne w skutkach. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć pułapki, w jaką zostali zagonieni. W jednej chwili gonili Żniwiarza i Sombrę a w następnej wszyscy uciekali w panice przed kolejnymi eksplozjami, lecącym z nieba gruzem.

 _Ana Amari_ dokonała żywota próbując zestrzelić Trupią Wdowę. Próbując zyskać przewagę stanęła na gzymsie, pod którym sekundy potem wybuchł ładunek odrzucając ja kilkanaście metrów dalej.

 _Reinhardt Wilhelm_ zginął objęty falą uderzeniową kolejnych ładunków próbując osłaniać wycofujących się towarzyszy. Wszystko wydawało się iść gładko kiedy zza jego pleców wybuch kolejny wytrącając go z równowagi i posyłając w piekło, które ogarnęło cały rynek.

 _Torbjörn Lindholm_ skonał przy swojej wieżyczce próbując nie dać przeciwnikowi przewagi. Nie zdążył uskoczyć do kolejnej alejki kiedy nadleciał pocisk wymierzony w jego kreację. Próba osłony nic nie dała, wybuch był zbyt potężny. Ciało spadło z 5 metrowego dachu.

 _Jamison Fawkes_ złożył w ofierze samego siebie próbując oczyścić drogę ucieczki swoim towarzyszom. Szok-opona wybuchła mu prosto w twarz nim zdążył ją wypuścić, przestrzelona przez jednego z żołnierzy Talonu.

 _Jesse McCree…_ odszedł ochraniając własnym ciałem towarzysza, przyjaciela i ukochanego. Osłonił go własnym ciałem przed wybuchem, które miało zawalić im na głowy kolejny budynek. Doznał ogromnych uszkodzeń czaszki, kręgosłupa i nóg. Zmarł niedługo po dotarciu do kliniki.

_TRZASK!_

Burza przybierała na sile. Z każdą kolejną godziną ocalali z tego okropnego wypadku powoli opuszczali cmentarz aby wreszcie schować się gdzieś przed deszczem. Wszyscy tylko nie on.

Hanzo Shimada nie był w stanie jeszcze odejść. Stał tam w deszczu razem ze swoim bratem w ciszy oddając cześć zmarłym kamratom, modląc się o ich spoczynek.

\- Hanzo..?

\- Idź… Niedługo dołączę.

Genji skinął głową przekazując bratu swój parasol a sam odszedł wraz z resztą.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam stał. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy opuścił parasol pozwalając aby ciężkie krople deszczu mieszały się ze słonymi łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach. Tak samo jak nie miał pojęcia kiedy padł na kolana przed grobem Jesse’go.

\- Obiecałeś mi… Obiecałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz… - zaszlochał chowając twarz w dłoniach. Deszcz nieprzyjemnie obijał się o jego kark i ramiona ale w tym momencie nie potrafił skupić się na tyle aby zwrócić na to uwagę. To nie było ważne. – Obiecałeś…

* * *

_Siedzieli razem w pokoju głównym. Było już grubo po północy ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiali przesiadywać tylko i wyłącznie w swej własnej obecności oglądając jakiś kiczowaty serial i popijając gorącą czekoladę z piankami. To właśnie w takich chwilach Hanzo czuł, że jest szczęśliwy. Kiedy siedział wtulony w objęciach swojego ukochanego kowboja. To właśnie wtedy czuł się najbardziej bezpieczny._

_\- Znowu odlatujesz, skarbie._

_Jego głęboki głos po raz kolejny wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Siedział wpatrując się w ekran telewizji i delikatnie wykręcając palce mężczyzny, gdzie obie ich dłonie spoczywały złączone na jego klatce piersiowej._

_Hanzo poprawił się aby móc spojrzeć Jesse’mu w oczy i złożyć na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek. To w jaki sposób kowboj się uśmiechnął sprawiło, że poczuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele, jak jego serce zabiło mocniej. A to wszystko za sprawą jednego gestu, jednego spojrzenia tych ciemnych, brązowo-złotych oczu. Właśnie w takich chwilach uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo kocha tego człowieka._

_\- Chwilami nadal nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć._

_\- Uwierzyć w co, słońce?_

_\- W to jak Cię kocham._

_Jesse wydał z siebie dźwięk niczym zadowolony kot i przycisnął niższego mężczyznę jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Chwile później poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatne usta otoczone sztywną brodą. Był już przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia, jednak kiedy McCree przyłożył usta i zaczął dmuchać, Hanzo nie wytrzymał. Wybuchł śmiechem, a atak ten jedynie się nasilił, kiedy poczuł dłonie kowboja łaskoczące jego żebra._

_\- Jesse, nie! Przestań!_

_\- Któregoś dnia zejdę przez Ciebie na zawał._

_\- Nie przesadzasz?_

_\- Nie. To powinno być zakazane._

_\- Co takiego powinno być zakazane?_

_\- To jak idealnie potrafisz grać na strunach mojego serca._

_Na to Hanzo nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. A słowa w stylu „Ależ Ty jesteś przesadnie słodki” nie bardzo mu teraz pasowały. Wolał zdecydowanie w tej błogiej ciszy wpatrywać się jedynie w jego oczy. Scałowywać z jego ust uczucia, których tak bardzo pragnął. Których tak bardzo mu brakowało przez te wszystkie lata, w których wędrował sam. Byli ze sobą niecały rok a brunet już w tym momencie wiedział, ze nie wyobraża sobie dalszego życia bez tego głośnego, przesadnie czułego, nieznośnego, upartego kowboja. Nauczył się kochać go za wszystkie jego wady razem i każdą z osobna.  Doskonale wiedział, że nie znajdzie drugiej tak oddanej mu osoby. Która nie będzie patrzeć na niego przez pryzmat tego jakim człowiekiem był. Bo Jesse nie obchodziło jaki Hanzo był kiedyś. Kochał go tak po prostu za to kim jest._

_\- Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Ciebie. – powiedział McCree przerywając ciszę._

_\- W takim razie obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz._

_\- Przyrzekam. Na własne życie._

* * *

 

Nie wrócił razem ze wszystkimi do hotelu. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy aby spojrzeć im wszystkim w oczy. Bał się tego, co w nich zobaczy. Wiedział, ze nikt z jego przyjaciół nie chce dla niego źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, pewnie nie jedno samo zaryzykowałoby własnym dobrem aby mu pomóc. Jednak nie było gotowy aby zobaczyć współczucie w ich oczach.

Wszyscy wiedzieli jak blisko był z kowbojem. Jak na przestrzeni tego roku z właściwie wrogów przeszli do kochanków. Dopingowali im, dzielili się radami. Cieszyli się ich szczęściem ponieważ i jedno i drugie na reszcie znalazło iskierkę nadziei w świecie, które przecież już dawno spisali na straty. I jedno i drugie przeszło przez piekło w swoim życiu i jakimś cudem udało im się z niego wydostać jednak bali się ponownego powrotu do tego miejsca. Bali się powtórki wydarzeń oraz tego, że kolejnego ciosu mogliby nie przetrwać. I sami pewnie nigdy by nie dali rady i po prostu poddali się własnym demonom. Ale razem?

Kiedy byli razem nic nie było im straszne.

* * *

 

_\- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Jest zbyt ryzykowny._

_\- Jack ma łeb na karku, jestem pewien, że wie co robi._

_\- Nie sugeruję, że Kapitan Morrison nie wie co robi tylko, że nie podoba mi się to w jaki sposób chce to zrobić. Gonimy za Talonem już od trzech miesięcy i jedyne co dostajemy to ochłapy informacji, których Jack trzyma się tak kurczowo, jakby miały go utrzymać przy życiu. Nie jest mądrym pakować się do zamkniętej placówki nie mając pojęcia co w niej znajdziemy, Jesse._

_Głośne westchnięcie z ust kowboja jedynie potwierdziło, że sam ma dokładnie takie same obawy. Wydawał się jednak brać stronę kapitana, nawet jeśli sam doskonale czuł, że po prostu pakują się w kolejną pułapkę._

_\- Wiem, cukiereczku, że czujesz w tym przekręt. Do diabła, sam czuję, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak._

_\- Więc czemu tak dobitnie popierasz tę decyzję?_

_Na chwilę zapadła cisza, w której McCree pozwolił sobie ściągnąć kapelusz z głowy i usiąść na ich wspólnym łóżku. Ręka poklepał miejsce obok siebie dając tym samym Hanzo znak, aby usiadł obok._

_\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym któregoś dnia po prostu odszedł?_

_\- Jesse, nie wygłupiaj się, co to ma wspólnego z-…_

_\- Nie, zaczekaj. Zastanów się i odpowiedz._

_Hanzo wpatrywał się w smutny wyraz twarzy swojego ukochanego próbując wyczytać z niej o co może mu chodzić. Nie widział tam jednak żadnej wskazówki. Nic co miałoby świadczyć, ze Jesse chce go zostawić. W jego oczach widział jedynie smutek i zmęczenie._

_\- Przede wszystkim, nie dałbym Ci odejść. Nawet gdybym musiał przykuć Cię siłą do łóżka. – uśmiechnął się smutno gładząc mężczyznę po policzku próbując jakoś pozbyć się tej przygnębiającej miny z jego przystojnej twarzy. – Ale gdyby jednak Ci się udało, szukałbym Cię. Żebyś mógł mi powiedzieć przynajmniej dlaczego._

_\- A co gdybym to już nie był ja?_

_\- Co masz na myśli?_

_\- Co jeśli zmieniłbym się nie do poznania i już nie był tym człowiekiem, którego kochasz?_

_\- Nadal nie rozumiem dokąd ta rozmowa zmie-…_

_\- Po prostu odpowiedz._

_Hanzo ponownie się zastanowił tym razem odwracając głowę w stronę ściany._

_\- To nie możliwe. Nie potrafiłbym się wyzbyć tego uczucia nawet gdybyś rzeczywiście zmienił się nie do poznania._

_\- Więc co byś zrobił?_

_\- Jeśli byś nie usłuchał to zmusiłbym Cię do powrotu ze mną._

_Widocznie właśnie takiej odpowiedzi Jesse się spodziewał ponieważ objął bruneta w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Hanzo czuł jak kowboj oddycha głęboko próbując się uspokoić, jakby następne słowa ledwo miały mu przejść przez gardło._

_W końcu jednak podniósł głowę i zmusił Hanzo aby ten spojrzał mu w oczy._

_\- Gabriel był mi jak ojciec. Odratował mnie kiedy już wisiał nade mną stryczek. Dał mi szansę. Pokazał, że świat to znacznie więcej niż życie z dnia na dzień. Że są w nim wartości, uczucia o które warto walczyć, które warto mieć. Jednocześnie był też nie tylko dobrym przyjacielem ale i kochankiem Jack’a. Razem służyli w Overwatch i nawet kiedy Blackwatch został powołany dalej przy sobie byli. Czy teraz już rozumiesz?_

_\- … Rozumiem._

* * *

Błąkając się ciemnymi ulicami Gibraltaru dotarł wreszcie pod hotel. _Caleta Hotel_ miał służyć mu przez najbliższy tydzień jako dom. Dopóki wszyscy nie wymyślą co zrobić dalej. Dopóki nie otrząsną się po stracie bliskich im ludzi.

_TRZASK!_

Kolejny piorun przeciął niebo. Dopiero gdy na powrót zrobiło się ciemno Hanzo zdecydował się wejść do środka. Recepcjonistka powiedziała mu, ze jego brat już tam na niego czeka.

Na kanapie w holu głównym siedział Jack. Wyglądał jakby opuściła go wszelka nadzieja, jakby kompletnie się załamał. I łucznik wcale mu się nie dziwił. Stracił sześcioro ludzi na misji, której nawet nie powinien brać pod uwagę. Poświęcił sześć żyć tylko po to aby złapać bliskiego mu człowieka, który już nawet nie był człowiekiem. Wszystko dla przelotnego marzenia, które właściwie już nie miało sensu.

Ale Hanzo nie miał mu tego za złe. Nie obwiniał go za to co się stało. A to właśnie dlatego, ze doskonale wiedział jak Jack się czuł, przez co musiał przejść. I chociaż w pewnej mierze mu zazdrości to nie potrafił zdobyć się na to aby go znienawidzić. Nawet jeśli on nadal ma nikłą szansę odzyskania Gabriela to Hanzo już nigdy nie będzie w stanie odzyskać swojego kowboja.

Przeszedł obok niego kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nim jednak mężczyzna zdążył podnieść wzrok, za Hanzo już zamykały się drzwi windy.

W pokoju Genji siedział na dywanie i medytował. Gdy jednak drzwi skrzypnęły oznajmiając pojawienie się gościa, szybko wstał i podszedł do swojego brata. Widać było, ze chciał cos powiedzieć, zrobić, cokolwiek. Nic bowiem nie bolało bardziej niż wyraz doszczętnego załamania na twarzy własnego brata. Nawet jeśli dzieliły ich wydarzenia, o których nie zapomną to… Mieli teraz tylko siebie.

Hanzo podniósł dłoń powstrzymując cyborga przed jakimkolwiek gestem. Był zmęczony, nie miał siły na wysłuchiwanie tego jak wszystkim przykro. To już nic nie zmieni.

\- Może sake?

* * *

_\- Wiesz, nie mam nic do sake, ale… Wolę coś z większym kopnięciem._

_\- Przewidywalne. Wiedziałem, że nie zniesiesz nic bardziej wyszukanego._

_\- Hola, partnerze. Nikt nic nie mówił o nie znoszeniu!_

_Siedzieli razem w pokoju głównym ciesząc się kolejną udaną misją. To były jeszcze początki ich znajomości kiedy w jednej chwili potrafili chodzić obok siebie na palcach zaraz po ty aby w następnej siedzieć obok siebie i cieszyć swoim towarzystwem._

_To była akurat chwila, w której Hanzo postanowił podzielić się swym własnym alkoholem chociażby tylko po to aby zobaczyć jak kowboj, którego gardło doszczętnie było wypalone tanim whisky, krzywi się próbując nie wypluć japońskiego trunku. Niezwykle satysfakcjonującym widokiem było jak Jesee czym szybciej przechyla naczynie chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się jego zawartości._

_\- Skoro jesteś taki mądry to może sam spróbujesz czegoś „mniej wyszukanego”?_

_\- Czemu nie._

_I nawet nie czuł się źle z tym, że sam wyraźnie się skrzywił próbując whisky po raz pierwszy. Od razu wiedział, że nie będzie to jego ulubiony alkohol. Jednak śmiech kowboja wydawał się to wszystko rekompensować. Był głęboki, widać jak cała klatka piersiowa Jesse’go aż drży. Był szczery._

_Już wtedy Hanzo wiedział, że ich drogi nie splotły się z czystego przypadku. Że spotkali się bo ktoś tam na górze miał w tym jakiś cel. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział jaki. Wiedział tylko, że nie może tak po prostu odpuścić sobie znajomości, która sprawiała, że znów na jego ustach pojawiał się uśmiech. Genjo by tego chciał. Jego matka by tego chciała. I on sam również._

_Kiedy skończyli pic było już bardzo późno. Ani jedno ani drugie nie było w stanie stanąć na nogi o własnych siłach. Jednak kiedy oparli się o własne ramiona okazało się, że to nie było już takie trudne. Udało im się nawet dotrzeć do własnych pokoi. Jesse odprowadził Hanzo pod jego własne drzwi i z delikatnym skinieniem kapelusza, podpierając ścianę, odszedł w głąb korytarza szukając własnego  w łóżka. I jeśli Hanzo stał tam i przyglądał się aż kowboj nie znikł mu za kolejnym zakrętem… Nie było tam nikogo, kto mógłby mu to wypomnieć._

* * *

Genji zasnął oparty o łóżko w dosyć niewygodnej pozycji, pusta już czarka po sake luźno wisiała na jego dłoni, jakby lada moment miała z niej wypaść.

Hanzo, chociaż równo dotrzymywał kroku swojemu bratu, nie czuł się senny. Jeśli już to czuł się jedynie bardziej przygnębiony. Wyciągnął z rąk Genji’ego naczynie i razem z dwiema pustymi butelkami sake odstawił je na komodę. Sam musiał na chwilę się na niej oprzeć ponieważ czuł jak alkohol na niego działa. Jak drżą mu nogi, jak gdyby nie były w stanie podtrzymać jego własnego ciężaru.

Nie chciał jednak spędzić reszty nocy w takiej pozycji. Wyprostował się i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna otwierając je na oścież i pozwalając aby zimne, nocne powietrze nieco go orzeźwiło. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że deszcz ustał a burza odeszła jedynie co jakiś czas cicho pomrukując.

Z kieszonki marynarki wyciągnął papierosa i odpalił go bez zastanowienia. Zakrztusił się jednak zbyt szybko wciąganym dymem przez co zaczął kaszleć. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na żarzący się kawałek papieru i tytoniu po czym zaciągnął się raz jeszcze, ostrożniej. Tym razem poczuł ostry smak tytoniu, jak dym kumuluje się w jego płucach, jak pali go od środka. Z każdym kolejnym wydechem czuł jak jego głowa staje się lżejsza. Jak sam staje się lżejszy, jakby zaraz miał odfrunąć.

* * *

_\- To nie zdrowie tyle palić. A już na pewno nie takie świństwo._

_\- Hej, człowiek musi jakoś sobie radzić ze stresem! Poza tym mają o wiele lepszego kopa i nie smakują tandetną podróbką tytoniu jaka jest w tych Twoich papierosikach._

_Hanzo spojrzał na niego krytycznie odrzucając swój niedopałek i miażdżąc go na ziemi. Jak na razie ich misja zwiadowcza przebiegała całkiem pomyślnie. W pobliżu ani jednego żołnierza talonu, cel ich obserwacji siedział sobie teraz w eleganckiej restauracji najprawdopodobniej na jakiejś kolacji biznesowej. Nikt nie odkrył jeszcze ich tożsamości i wcale się na to nie zapowiadało._

_Hanzo i Jesse zostali wysłani do Dorado aby odnaleźć niejakiego Arthura Sousa i sprawdzić jakie są jego powiązania z Talonem. I tak jako biznesman Ushirono Tetsuya oraz ochroniarz James Davis zostali zakwaterowani w motelu oraz umówieni na spotkanie z Arthurem aby dowiedzieć się co w trawie piszczy. I z tego co udało im się dowiedzieć to Talon rzeczywiście był aktywny w Dorado ale nie szukał nigdzie żadnych sprzymierzeńców. Co prawda był zainteresowany nowymi rodzajami broni ale nie podjął żadnych kroków ku temu aby je uzyskać, czy to w legalny czy nie legalny sposób._

_Teraz siedzieli razem przed wspomnianą restauracją przygotowując się do powrotu do motelu. Hanzo przed chwilą miał okazję rozmawiać z Arthurem podczas gdy Jesse rozeznawał się w sytuacji rozmawiając z ochroniarzami na zewnątrz. Strzelec był już gotowy do powrotu i upragnionego odpoczynku podczas gdy kowboj uparł się, ze musi zapalić inaczej dzień były dla niego stracony._

_\- Nie wątpię. Skończyłeś już? Możemy wracać?_

_\- Jasne, słońce._

_W zaciszu ich własnego pokoju oddali się już swym własnym przyjemnością. Co to w końcu byłaby za podróż gdyby nie zostawił na motelowym łóżku trochę śladów? Może było to nieprofesjonalne. Może nawet trochę ryzykowne, ale cóż mogli na to poradzić? Taka już była ludzka natura, że ulegał on kolejnym pokusom aby poczuć słodki smak grzechu. Chociażby na krótką chwilę._

* * *

Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. Nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł się na łóżku. Ostatnie co pamiętam to nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle gdy wypalał kolejne papierosy. Może Genji obudził się i go przeniósł? Może sam to zrobił i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pamięta? Nie było to ważne. Teraz kiedy już miał tą przyjemność leżeć w ciepłej pościeli, na miękkim łóżku nie miał zamiaru roztrząsać tego jak to się stało. Tym bardziej, ze okropnie bolała go głowa a w ustach miał pustynię.

Mimowolnie spojrzał na komodę, na której poprzedniej nocy odstawiał puste butelki i naczynia. Już ich tam nie było. A w ramach rekompensaty na szafce nocnej stałą szklanka wody i proszki przeciwbólowe. Będzie musiał podziękować bratu gdy tylko odnajdzie w sobie siłę aby podnieść się z łóżka.

* * *

_\- Ty jeszcze w łóżku?_

_\- Mmmmmm…._

_Cichy śmiech zmusił go do wyjrzenia spod kołdry i otworzenia oczu. W drzwiach ich pokoju stał McCree z tacą w dłoniach._

_\- Czy Ty…_

_\- Wszystko dla mojej śpiącej królewny._

_\- Och Jesse…_

_Na tacy stał talerz pełen naleśników. Obok stała szklanka z sokiem pomarańczowym. A wokół nich wszelkie dodatki jakie Hanzo mógłby sobie na swoim śniadaniu zażyczyć: dżem truskawkowy, świeże maliny, bita śmietana, nawet lody waniliowe._

_\- To tylko przeziębienie. Nie jestem śmiertelnie chory._

_\- Czy musisz być śmiertelnie chory, żebym mógł Ci przynieść śniadanie do łóżka?_

_\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dziękuje._

_Jesse złożył na czubku jego głowy delikatny pocałunek i postawił tacę na jego kolanach. Sam usiadł obok i opatulił ramiona łucznika swoim czerwonym ponczo. Hanzo jedynie się uśmiechnął i nachylił aby pocałować kowboja w policzek._

_Ostatnia misja, chociaż pozytywnego wyniku, nie dla wszystkich skończyła się specjalnie szczęśliwie. Hanzo wylądował w lodowatej wodzie i zaraz po powrocie do bazy zaczął kaszleć. Angela odmeldowała go do pokoju z antybiotykiem i kazała pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodzić z łóżka. Jesse w tym czasie był dla niego jak anioł stróż. Przynosił mu posiłki, dawkował leki, okrywał gdy było mu zimno. I dotrzymywał towarzystwa nawet jeśli sam narażał się na złapanie bakcyla. Nic co Hanzo by mu nie powiedział nie było w stanie ostudzić jego entuzjazmu._

_Oczywiście gdy tylko Hanzo wyzdrowiał, Jesse sam zaczął kaszleć i kichać. Jednak żadna ilość docinek w stylu „A nie mówiłem?” nie była w stanie zetrzeć uśmiechu z jego twarzy. I jeśli Hanzo sam zachowywał się jak opiekunka to nikt tego nie skomentował._

* * *

Musiał ponownie zasnąć ponieważ gdy tym razem otworzył oczy było już popołudnie. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, chmury powoli przysłaniały jego pomarańczową tarczę.

Ból głowy nie był już tak dotkliwy, chociaż nadal dawał o sobie znać. Zaraz obok niego jednak pojawił się zatkany nos i zmęczenie. Musiał zbyt długo stać na deszczu i teraz przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić.

 Pukanie do drzwi zwróciło jego uwagę, przez co zmusił do podniesienia się do siadu.

\- Proszę.

\- O, nie śpisz już.

To była Angela. Miała na sobie ciemne dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek. Włosy jak zawsze spięte w wysoki kucyk.

\- To dobrze. Genji mówił mi, że masz gorączkę. Chcesz, żebym na to spojrzała?

\- To zwykłe przeziębienie, nic mi nie będzie.

\- Rozumiem…

Nieprzyjemna cisza jaka zapadła wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów. Doskonale wiedział po co tu przyszła. Gorączka była dla niej jedynie wymówką aby jakoś rozpocząć temat. Jeszcze nie był na to gotowy ale wiedział, ze nie będzie mógł uciekać przed tym w nieskończoność.

\- No wyduś to z siebie.

Kobieta widocznie wzdrygnęła się na ostry ton jego głosu. Nie próbowała jednak uciekać. Wzięła głęboki wdech zbierając w sobie odwagę i…

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak musisz się teraz czuć. My wszyscy straciliśmy na polu walki bliskich nam ludzi. – powoli szła w jego stronę wreszcie siadając na łóżku. Położyła dłoń na jego kolanie ściskając je jakby próbowała dodać mu otuchy. – Wiem, ze cierpisz Hanzo. Ale wiedz, że nie jesteś sam.

Zwiesił głowę nie mogąc dalej patrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Rozumiem też, że chcesz najpierw to wszystko poukładać sobie sam, we własnej głowie bez ingerencji ludzi z zewnątrz. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że bez względu na to co zdecydujesz masz też nas. Genji’ego, Hanę, Lucio… Mnie.

Czuł jak pieką go oczy. Próbował siłą powstrzymywać łzy ale nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze mu się to uda. Ile ma czasu nim wybuchnie płaczem jak małe dziecko. Nie chciał jednak, żeby Angela to widziała.

\- Chcesz zostać sam?

\- Proszę…

Angela wyszła w kompletnej ciszy za co był jej wdzięczny. Nie potrzebował kolejnych słów współczucia. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju.

* * *

_\- Mam wrażenie, że reszta Twoich… „przyjaciół” nie do końca za mną przepada. Szczególnie Dr Ziegler._

_\- Angela? Nah, gadasz głupoty._

_Ale dla niego to nie były głupoty. Doskonale widział spojrzenia, które za nim podążały. Zupełnie jakby każdy oceniał go względem swojej własnej miary._

_Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, co Hanzo zrobił w Hanamurze. Nikt jednak nie przystanął nawet na chwilę i nie próbował zrozumieć dla czego. Jedyne co ich obchodziło to fakt, że zabił, a raczej próbował zabić, własnego brata i Angela spędziła długie miesiące nad przywróceniem chłopaka do życia. Jedynie sam Genji nie patrzył na niego z wyrzutem czy nienawiścią co nie znaczyło, ze spojrzenie to było w jakikolwiek sposób lżejsze._

_Genji wielokrotnie powtarzał, że mu wybaczył. Że cieszy się, ze Hanzo postanowił jednak wstąpić w szeregi Overwatch i służyć im swoim niesamowitym talentem. I chociaż nie widział jego oczu to doskonale wiedział, ze Genji wymaga od niego aby teraz przebaczył sam sobie. Mógł o tym nie mówić, nic nie wspominać, to każda cisza, która towarzyszyła im podczas spędzanego wspólnie czasu była gęsta i ciężka, niekomfortowa. Może jego brat nie chciał na ciska a jednak Hanzo i tak czuł się naciskany._

_Jedynym komfortem okazał się kowboj, który od samego początku spojrzał na niego wzrokiem po prostu neutralnym. Hanzo nawet nie miał pojęcia, ze właśnie takiego spojrzenia mu wtedy brakowało. Kogoś, kto nie oceni go z powodu tego co zrobił a po prostu spojrzy na niego jak na człowieka._

_\- Nie jestem ślepy, McCree._

_\- Nikt nie mówi, że jesteś. Powiedziałbym raczej, że jesteś przewrażliwiony._

_Zmusił się do ciszy aby nie kontynuować dalej tej dziecinnej wymiany zdań._

_\- Hej, rozumiem Cię. Jesteś w nowym, obcym miejscu, otoczony zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Każdy może poczuć się zdenerwowany. Ale jak będzie chodzić napięty jak cięciwa w tym Twoim łuku to nie dziw się, ze ludzie będą na Ciebie patrzeć z pewną dozą ostrożności._

_\- Co niby sugerujesz, w takim razie?_

_\- Nie wiem, żebyś się rozluźnił? Uhh… Dobra, to była głupia rada. To może chcesz się napić?_

_\- … Napić._

* * *

Gdy obudził się tym razem był już wieczór. Słońce dawno zaszło, na zewnątrz panował mrok, księżyc siedział schowany za gęstymi chmurami. W pokoju nadal był sam, chyba nikt go nie odwiedzał. Pusta już szklanka, którą znalazł rano, nadal stała na swoim miejscu.

Czuł się już lepiej, na tyle aby mógł wreszcie wstać i się ogarnąć. Ciepły prysznic zdawał się czynić cuda na jego spięte mięsnie. Poczuł się też lepiej pod względem moralnym, zmywając z siebie wraz z brudem wszystkie męczące go uczucia i problemy. A przynajmniej na tą krótką chwilę, dopóki nie wrócił myślami do swojego ukochanego kowboja, który…

Momentalnie zakręcił kurki i wyszedł spod prysznica. Z trudnością przyszło mu rozpoznać siebie samego w lustrze. Blady, roztrzepany, zmęczony. Wyglądał jakby był przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat starszy i nie był to widok, który mu się spodobał. Związał włosy, przemył jeszcze raz twarz, umył zęby. I może nie pomogło to do tego stopnia do jakiego sam by chciał to musiał przyznać, ze wyglądał już nieznacznie lepiej.

Wychodząc z powrotem do pokoju aż wzdrygnął się gdy jego mokrą skórę owionął zimny wiatr. Zauważył, że okno nadal było otwarte przez co w pokoju zrobiło się okropnie zimno. Szybko je zamknął spoglądając jeszcze przez chwilę na swoje własne odbicie po czym postanowił się wreszcie ubrać.

Nie miał ze sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy. Może aż wstyd się przyznać, ale odkąd mieszkał razem z Jesse’m w jednym pokoju częściej chodzi w jego rzeczach niż w swoich własnych. Dlatego też nawet nie zdziwił go fakt, kiedy w swojej torbie zobaczył trzy flanelowe koszule w kratę oraz kilka podkoszulek z głupimi, westernowymi napisami. Jego wzrok jednak przykuł czerwony skrawek materiału na samym dnie. Dokopał się do niego wyciągając firmowe ponczo należące do McCree. Na sam widok poczuł, jak napływają mu do oczu łzy ale nie pozwolił, aby spadły. Wyciągnął jakieś sprane dżinsy i czarny t-shirt po czym na sam koniec zarzucił na ramiona ponczo.

Właśnie wiązał włosy w kucyk gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- _Aniki?_

\- Tak, Genji?

\- Winston uruchomił kontakty, wygląda na to, że stara baza w Colorado jest dalej w dobrym stanie.

\- Rozumiem, że niedługo wyruszamy.

\- Winston chce wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej. Z resztą nie tylko on… Jak się trzymasz?

\- Bywało lepiej.

\- Słyszałem, że Angela z Tobą rozmawiała.

Hanzo jedynie kiwnął głową pakując do torby garnitur, w którym był wczoraj na cmentarzu i zasunął torbę z cichym westchnięciem. Może to i lepiej, że nie będą tu siedzieć całego tygodnia. Im szybciej się stąd wyniosą z tym lepiej, chociaż… Jeśli opuszczą to miejsce znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że podróż na cmentarz będzie zajmować mu całe dnie.

\- Kiedy Winston chce wyruszyć?

\- Lena już przygotowuje statek, w najgorszym wypadku będziemy gotowi do odlotu za jakieś dwie godziny.

\- … Rozumiem.

Mina jego brata momentalnie zrzedła jeszcze bardziej, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co to tak właściwie znaczyło.

\- Zawsze możemy tu zostać.

\- My?

\- Nie zostawię Cię tu samego.

To było… miłe. Na tyle pociągnęło go to zdanie za serce, ze posłał Genji’emu smutny uśmiech, najlepszy na jaki było go stać.

\- To miłe z Twojej strony, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem co zrobię.

\- Jestem tu dla Ciebie, _Aniki_. Jakiej decyzji byś nie podjął, zostanę przy Tobie.

* * *

\- Hej, Jesse. Przyniosłem świeże kwiaty. Nie wiem czemu złote chryzantemy tak bardzo mi Ciebie przypominają… Po prostu do Ciebie pasują, wiesz? Są trwałe, odporne…

\- To już pół roku. Czas szybko leci, nie sądzisz? Wydawałoby się, że jeszcze tak niedawno stałem tu ze wszystkimi i… Nie, nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że powoli wszystko zaczynam sobie układać. Genji również mi w tym pomaga. Widzę jak mu ciężko kiedy jedyny sposób w jaki może rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi to przez telefon. Dlatego rozważam powrót do placówki w Colorado. Głownie ze względu na niego, ale… Może trochę i ze względu na samego siebie?

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś mnie zranić. Abym musiał wybierać między Tobą a przyjaciółmi. Czasem staram sobie wyobrazić co byś powiedział widząc mnie teraz i jedyny widok jaki mam przed oczami to jak wymieniasz mi kolejne powody, dla których powinienem odejść. Zacząć żyć własnym życiem. Zapomnieć.

\- Niestety ale nigdy nie będę w stanie spełnić Twoich życzeń. Nigdy nie będę w stanie zapomnieć człowieka, który otworzył mi oczy i pokazał, że nie przeszłość czyni człowieka ale jego przyszłość. Działania jakie podejmuje teraz a nie, które podjął kiedyś. Ale jestem w stanie pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek. Na czas refleksji w nowym miejscu, powrót do przyjaciół. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz.

\- Koniec końców miałeś wtedy rację, wiesz? Zajęło mi to ponad dwa lata ale jestem w stanie przyznać Ci teraz rację.

\- Dziś rano dzwoniła do nas Angela. Wydawała się to być standardowa rozmowa. Pytała jak sobie radzimy, jak się czujemy. Jednak na koniec dodała, że wszyscy za nami tęsknią. I nie tylko za Genji’m ale i za mną także. Po południu dzwoniła Hana razem z Lucio. Wiesz, że wreszcie się odważyli i postanowili spróbować razem szczęścia? To też przewidziałeś. Że mają do siebie… Jak to mówiłeś? Ciągotki?

\- Ale wracając, w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy podobnież udało im się przywrócić bazę w Colorado niemal do dawnej świetności. W tym momencie wszyscy nadal próbując dać sobie odpocząć po żałobie, ale wszystko wygląda na to, że Overwatch jeszcze wróci.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy zdecyduję się na powrót jeśli plany dojdą do skutku. To już nie będzie to samo, na pewno nie bez Ciebie. Wiem jednak, ze jeśli Genji zdecyduje się wrócić sam zapewne podążę za nim. Był tu dla mnie w chwilach kiedy go potrzebowałem. Więc ostatnie co mogę dla niego zrobić to być tam dla niego.

\- Lena ma przylecieć po nas dziś wieczorem, wiec to pewnie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Nadal będę Cię odwiedzał, nie myśl że pozbędziesz się mnie tak szybko. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz w lepszym miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia, Jesse. _Kocham Cię_.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo boy, potrzebowałam tego. Trochę zbyt długo nie pisałam i trzeba wreszcie rozluźnić zesztywniałe palce.
> 
> Jedyne co ostatnio krąży mi po głowie to angsty. Nie wiem czemu czerpię tak chorą przyjemność z cierpienia postaci, które opisuję ale... Tak jakoś wyszło?
> 
> No nic! To moje pierwsze podejście do McHanzo. A ponieważ planuję dłuższą serię opowiadań postanowiłam najpierw poćwiczyć. Wiem, ze to krótkie ale jeśli czas i wena pozwoli na pewno nie skończy się na tym króciutkim opowiadanku. Może nawet ten one-shot doczeka się swojej własnej serii? Czas pokaże!
> 
> A na razie nie bójcie się mnie pochwalić albo zmieszać z błotem, jeśli coś mi nie wyszło! Nawet krytyka potrafi zmotywować do pracy.
> 
> Szukam też bety więc wszystkie zgłoszenia są mile widziane!


End file.
